


Indécrochables

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Il s'y fait, M/M, Rapido veut un câlin et ne lâchera pas Razmo, Razmo n'a pas trop le choix, hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Rapido veut un câlin. Et il ne lâchera pas Razmo.
Relationships: Rapido/Razmo
Kudos: 5





	Indécrochables

**Author's Note:**

> Bien court mais, je l'espère, tout aussi bien que mes autres fanfics! :D  
> Bonne lecture!

Razmo bailla fortement en s'étirant, essayant de ne pas trop brusquer Rapido qui dormait encore, le serrant fort contre lui. Il accepta de rester allongé juste un peu plus longtemps pour profiter de l'embrassade matinale, tout sourire. C'était toujours agréable de pouvoir apprécier autant que possible les preuves d'affection de la art du grand rat. Au bout d'un moment, il dut tout de même se lever, il avait énormément de choses à faire et même s'il en avait terriblement envie de rester avec son copain, il ne pouvait juste pas.

Il tapota le bras de Rapido.

«Eh mon pote. Tu devrais peut-être penser à me laisser partir.

-Nan.»

Razmo resta interdit un moment, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris ce que son copain venait de dire tant il avait marmonné.

«Quoi?

-J'ai pas envie, tu restes là.

-J'ai des trucs à faire-

-Rien à faire, j'veux un câlin.

-Tu... c'est littéralement ce que tu fais depuis cinq minutes. Puis tu me tenais déjà dans tes bras avant que je me réveille.

-M'en fous. Reste là, de toute façon j'te lâche pas.

-Vraiment? Tu peux pas me garder au lit toute la journée, je te ferai bien me lâcher.»

Il finirait bien par obliger Rapido à le lâcher à un moment ou un autre.

-o-o-o-

Razmo fit semblant que la situation était parfaitement normale, même si ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Il tendit le bras pour attraper sa tartine de beurre, maintenu en arrière par Rapido qui le tenait toujours. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu du tout mais au moins il avait réussi à se lever au bout d'un moment, et presque à s'habiller complètement mais il n'avait pas pu tout faire et le grand rat était encore en pyjama.

«Donne-moi un verre de jus.

-T'as qu'à me lâcher.

-Hors de question.

-Alors pas de jus.

-T'es qu'un con.»

Razmo l'ignora et porta la tartine à sa bouche mais Rapido fut plus rapide et la lui vola pour la manger. Il commença à se plaindre mais se rendit très vite compte que c'était trop stupide alors il s'en fit juste une autre sans se plaindre plus que cela. Ce n'était pas comme si Rapido allait s'excuser.

«Va falloir que tu me lâches quand je devrais m'occuper de ma rat-board.

-Nan.»

Razmo grogna d'agacement mais en même temps, il se savait du genre à céder de plus en plus à un câlin et il ne voulait pas vraiment se détacher de Rapido, l'autre rat semblait de toute façon déterminé à s'accrocher pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Il retint un soupir et attrapa Rapido par son haut.

«Viens là.

-Nan, j'te lâche pas.

-C'est pas ça. Viens.»

Il le tira doucement sur le côté jusqu'à le faire grimper sur ses genoux.

«Voilà. Mais t'en profite pas hein, j'te pousse clairement quand j'veux.

-C'est ça.»

Enfin, Razmo attendit encore un bon moment en tenant Rapido contre lui. Ça le saoulait mais il était quand même un peu fier de ne pas être le collant pour une fois et de profiter de toute son attention tant qu'il le pouvait parce qu'il savait que son copain le repousserait bien vite dès qu'il serait satisfait. Il en avait l'habitude à présent.


End file.
